Stupid, Nosy Cousins
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: "Nicolette sat next to Wendy Solace, watching the nighttime waves lap quietly on the shore. The girls had gone on their one-year anniversary date, unknowingly being stalked by Nicolette's two cousins, Jasmine Grace and Persephone Jackson." Genderbent Solangelo AU along with Percy and Jason.


**Hey guys! This was a request on more gender-bend given to me a loooonnnngggg time ago by ObeliskX. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it.**

 **Percy: Persephone/Persee Jackson; Jason: Jasmine/Jaz Grace; Nico: Nicolette/Letty di Angelo; Will: Wendy Solace**

 _I don't own any of the characters and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nicolette sat next to Wendy Solace, watching the nighttime waves lap quietly on the shore. The girls had gone on their one-year anniversary date, unknowingly being stalked by Nicolette's two cousins, Jasmine Grace and Persephone Jackson.

 **~Earlier That Day~**

"I'm going out," Nicolette announced to her two cousins who were currently playing Cards Against Humanity. Both of them turned and looked at their younger cousin in surprise. The girl had a large picnic basket in her hand.

Jaz, being the more overprotective one, stood and put her hands on her hips. "Whom exactly are you going with?" she interrogated.

"Wendy."

The blond girl lost all inhibition and began fangirling, much to Nicolette's embarrassment and annoyance. After calming herself, the Jaz looked her cousin over sharply. Nicolette wore a see-through, pale blue, button-down with three-quarter sleeves. Underneath, she had on a simple black tank top. She wore white shorts that stopped midway between her hip and knee with fringe at the ends. Her shoe wear consisted of black gladiators that reached her calves. She wore black eyeliner and a light touch of a dull purple eye shadow, silky black hair pulled back into ponytail, her bangs hanging in her face as usual.

"You look great. What's the occasion?"

"It's our anniversary. Why do you need to know?"

"Is it your one-year anniversary? Or your six-month one?"

"Why would we have a six-month anniversary?"

"Just answer the question, Letty!"

"Fine! One-year, mother dearest."

"Don't you sass me, di Angelo! Now, where are you going?"

"The beach?"

Persee, who had been quiet for an unusual amount of time, suddenly spoke up. "Did you know beaches are my favorite places to be?"

"Persee, no."

"And I never thought you'd want to go to a beach."

"Jackson, I swear to—"

"Because you know…"

" _Persephone_ …"

"I'm NOT your type!"

"Stai zitto! Quello che è successo due anni fa! Ottenere su di esso, idiota!" ***** the girl finally snapped, slipping into her native language—which she would often do when she lost her temper. Taking the opportunity, the girl stormed out of the Jackson house, slamming the door.

Jaz turned around slowly, "Babe, you know what we're doing for the rest of the day?"

"Finishing this game!"

"What the hell, Persee? No, we are spying on those two!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Grab your binoculars, Jackson! We're gonna make sure Wendy does not ruin our little cousin's innocence!"

* * *

 **~Hours Later~**

Jaz and Persee were watching Nicolette and Wendy sat on a large blanket, an empty picnic basket sitting off to the side. Their pinkies were linked and they sat simply talking as the waves lapped against the shore and the stars started to peak out.

The two girls, according to the "research" of the cousins had met up at Wendy's house. Wendy looked lovely in her bright yellow sundress with brown sandals with numerous straps. She had on a necklace with a black skull on a leather cord, a gift from her girlfriend. Nicolette smiled shyly at her and told her she looked pretty, which resulted in an affectionate kiss from the taller girl. From there, they proceeded to go on a long walk through the city, occasionally stopping to walk in a store to do a little shopping. They finally made it to the beach, ate the food in the picnic basket that Nicolette had spent the previous day making. Afterwards, their cousin snuggled up to Wendy and they sat there talking for what felt like hours.

"C'mon, can we go back?" Persee whined to a determined Jaz.

"Just a few more minutes and then we can leave."

"That's what you said three hours ago!"

Jaz dropped her binoculars and ducked turned her attention on her idiot cousin. "Sssshhhh! Do you want them to hear us?"

"Well—" Persee began before Jaz rudely cut her off. The two girls began to angrily argued, not paying attention that Nicolette was currently straddling Wendy's lap and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. It was only when their argument got a little louder than anticipated did the two girls stop their date momentarily.

"Do you have any idea what Nicolette would do to us if she found out we were spying the whole time?" Jaz hissed to her idiot cousin.

"What would I do, indeed" a voice shook them out of their argument and they turned to see their cousin, eyes smoldering with anger, cheeks bright red, standing less than five feet away from them.

"Letty!" Persee squeaked. "Wh-what are you doing here? Isn't a surprise that we ended up the same beach?"

"Yeah!" Jaz managed to choke out. "What a coincidence. So what have you been up to? We definitely wouldn't have any idea because you never tell us!"

"And because we totally WEREN'T spying on you and Wendy Solace!" Persee added. Jasmine facepalmed. Could she be anymore obvious?

Letty stared at Persephone for some time. And finally in an irritated huff, she grumbled, "I can't believe I wasted my time arguing with both of you just now." She twirled around and stomped back to Wendy.

"Did we just… avoid death?" Persee asked, slowly.

"She didn't even…"

"Let's get back before she changes her mind."

"Right!"

However, Nicolette had a different idea in mind. It was around midnight when she received two angry text messages, wondering why the shampoo in their bottles had been switched with bright green hair-dye.

* * *

 ***Translation: "Shut up! That happened two years ago! Get over it, you idiot!"**


End file.
